


How do you know me so well?

by Mewtt



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtt/pseuds/Mewtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kaneki Ken is stood up on that fateful date with Rize. Kaneki is left upset and humiliated when out of nowhere Hide shows up.</p><p>((Rated Explicit for future chapters))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

12:49. Kaneki checked his watched yet again for the seventh time in as many minutes. It looked like she really wasn't coming... their date had meant to be at eleven o'clock and now almost two hours later his heart had truely sank. A half hour late was possible, trains did come late, things happened hell he'd even forgive being an hour later for the beautiful Rize but no- he had been ditched before ever getting a chance. For almost three hours now the young student had been standing in this bookstore, so excited he'd arrived extra early of course for his date with that purple haired beauty but now Kaneki could feel embarrassment start to set in. Feel the heat rise to his face and that thunderingly loud heart beat.

The staff would probably ask him to move on soon, someone loitering about in their store for as long as he had was unusual after all but he couldn't even bring himself to move right now as the feeling of rejection set in. The book Kaneki had been reading to pass the time began to shake with his trembling hands, the young mans breath coming out in uneasy gasps as he fought back tears and here they came, someone was finally approaching him he could see out of the corner of his vision and they were going to see him cry. He just wanted to die, this was so painful. Kaneki pressed his face forward in to the pages of the book.

"Yo- Kaneki." A cheerful voice called to him. It wasn't a strangers voice that was meekly asking him to move on, Kaneki gasped and his eyes went wide, stumbling a little as he turned quickly to the side. Hide? The young man stared with a look of confusion as his blond haired friend stood besides him, soon grinning that toothy grin of his and flashing a peace sign. He wore his usual bright clothes, his university jacket with his headphones around his neck.

"H-Hide?" Kaneki stammered after his mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times, gaping like a fish gasping for air. Slowly he felt himself calming down, the mere sight and presence of his one best friend always had that affect on him and boy was Kaneki greatful for it in this situation. Blinking owlishly, he looked around nervously before he wiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand, clumsy like a child.

"W-why are you... I mean, what are you doing h-here?" The young man's quaking voice asked. Sure he had told Hide excitably all the details of his upcoming date but why would he just randomly appear here? His friend wasn't exactly an avid reader like he, he'd dragged hide to plenty of book stores before but it had never been his friends hobby. Not that he wasn't greatful... seeing Hide right now at a time like this though, how pathetic he must have looked and now those tears he'd tried to hold back just suddenly started to pour, thick tears running down the sides of Kaneki's round cheeks.

"H-Hiiiiideee-" He sobbed and the shocked blond panicked.

"E-eh?? K-Kaneki-" Hide came close, an arm going around his friends shoulders, he put down the book Kaneki was still clutching and pet at his arm soothingly.

"C'mon Kaneki... let's go outside for for some air." The blond smiled gently as he led his friend out of the store, taking him away from the crowds to a nearby park.

Sitting on a park bench, Kaneki had finally calmed down. He had a wad of tissue's from Hide in his hand, blowing his nose on them he looked up, watching as his friend jogged back over to him after visiting the vending machine for a drink. The blond smiled gently, offering Kaneki his water before he sat down next to the other boy.

"Can't believe I cried. Sorry." Kaneki sighed heavilly, his shoulders slumping forward now that he had properly calmed himself down, the young man rubbing the back of his neck before he opened his drink bottle. He took a few gulps of water, Hide seemed to be watching him closely, an odd expression on his face when usually his carefree friend was smiling.

"What happened?" Hide asked in a soft voice, he had placed his arm along the back of the bench and was leaning close.

"Rize,... she didn't end up coming I guess. I shouldn't have been so surprised I mean, you were right. A girl like that was way out of my league." He gave a small chuckle and Hide still hadn't said anything but suddenly the other was reaching out, grabbing Kaneki by the hand.

"Kaneki-" Hide called his name and it looked like he meant to say something else but instead pursed his lips and looked away, Kaneki watched his friend with wide grey eyes.

"Don't... say things like that. I was joking... I was stupid... and I was jealous." Hide whispered as he looked slowly back to Kaneki, his brown eyes meeting with those lonely grey. He lowered his hand down, still holding on to Kaneki's and an awkward smile pulled on the corner of his mouth.

"I never said anything, I mean, I never thought you'd go ask a girl out like that. Guess I took it for granted that it was always just you and me- so I kept my mouth shut... I was just happy to be with you, if I was always there then you wouldn't be lonely." The blond spoke, Kaneki silent as he tried to make sense of what his best friend was telling him.

"Hide... you-"

"I was in the cafe opposite the book store all morning ok." Hide let out a frustrated grumble, scratching at his head and putting a hand on his knee. "I sat there, so damn mad as you were kept waiting, kept looking to the door and she never showed up! What kind of person does that! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to come and get you out of there and save you!" Suddenly Kaneki snorted, the man putting a hand to his mouth as he started laughing at his friend. Now it was Hide's turn to look bewildered.

"...W-what? What's funny?" Kaneki's childhood friend asked with a bit of a whine, his cheeks turning the tiniest bit pink as Kaneki waved his hand apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... I feel like that was very 'Hide' of you. Always looking out for me even when I don't realise it, you're pretty sneaky sometimes." He squinted his eyes like he always did when he smiled, Kaneki chuckled fondly with colour back in his cheeks, cheeks that soon had warm, soft fingers curling about. Kaneki looked up at Hide who was suddenly so very close to him, the other boy had cupped his cheeks and was tilting his head.

"Hi-" The word was smothered by Hide's lips, Kaneki was kissed soundly with one of those hands moving to the nape of his neck and not for the first time today Kaneki was too shocked to even move. Hide's lips were soft, smooth against his own thin chapped lips but most of all they were warm, they sparked against his skin and made him jolt. The other was so gentle with him to, he could feel Hide's fingers lightly toying with the hair at the nape of his neck and those brown eyes were closed peacefully. So, Kaneki closed his eyes to, nothing about this felt wrong- not even the fact that they were in the middle of a park in the middle of the day and just maybe he felt a little vulnerable right now, more then a little lonely.

That was until Hide's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, then Kaneki's hands swiped itself across his friends face out of instinct.

"Ah-" They both uttered at once, Kaneki's hands both raised because he kind of hadn't meant to do that.

"S-sorry I... t-that was the first time-" He tried to explain, that was the first time he had ever been kissed and Hide well... didn't he look rather pleased with himself though? The young man grinning and rubbing at his red cheek like some idiot.

"Heh, no that's cool, I couldn't help myself. I guess I am kind of sneaky." The blond admitted to his friends earlier assesment with a good amount of glee before the pair were both quiet, Hide leaning Kaneki's way while the other leaned back a little.

"So... I like you... Kaneki.... I've liked you for a long time and I know I'm doing this all out of order but... day's still young. If you still want to go on a date I'd be honoured to take you out." He offered out his hand to his best friend. Hide perhaps should have said that first, before the kiss and all that and whilst Kaneki kinda agreed he didn't seem mad or offended or disgusted, the wallflower of a man rubbing at his arm quietly and pursing those thin lips as he thought about this. How could he describe this, it just felt... natural to have Hide next to him and God knew he cared deeply for his best friend but could it really become something more so easilly? Wasn't this just him trying to forget the trauma of today and being rejected? Kaneki didn't know but he supposed he could find out with his gentle and cheerful Hide.

"Y-yeah... Yes, I'd like to." Kaneki quietly answered, fidgeting a bit with the front of his sweat and Hide got up, all full of beans and raised a finger towards the town.

"To the video game arcade!" He boisterously suggested to a loud 'HUH?' from Kaneki.

"The arcade?? We're too old for that!" Kaneki whined, he wasn't even in to video games, he'd rather sit and read a good book but Hide was tugging him off the seat and nudging him along.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the two of them ended up in the arcade, Hide had led the way after taking Kaneki by the hand- taking them passed so many nice looking book stores to and chatting cheerfully along about school. Kaneki was pretty self conscious though, amongst all the highschool aged kids were these two university students play dance dance revolution. Or rather Hide was, Kaneki with absolutely no sense of rhythm or any stamina was very quickly leaning against the railing and utterly out of breath.

Kaneki was soon standing amongst a group of teenagers watching Hide play, clapping along to the rhythm as his friend strut his stuff.

"Haha! Look at that perfect score! Kaneki- Kaneki are you watching?!" Hide would shout out every now and then, eyes searching for Kaneki who would wave back at his friend with a smile to show that yes, yes he was watching. When Hide did finally dismount he did it with the style and pose of an Olympic gymnast and Kaneki, hand to his face and a little embarrassed just had to laugh at his ridiculous friend.

Wasn't this just what they would normally do though? Hang out together as friends, so far this didn't really feel like a date, it didn't feel any different. Sometimes Hide dragged him along out of him comfort zone. Kaneki was thinking about that when Hide's arm was around his shoulders suddenly, something the other boy had done to him hundreds of times throughout their lives as friends but this time it did feel different. His cheeks heated up as he looked up at the other boy, perspiration dotted across his brow and he was pointing at something.

"Hey Kaneki, photo booth photo booth! Let's commemorate this day properly." Hide grinned, pointing towards the many many booths along the wall of the arcade with their curtains all around where normally high school girls would gather in giggling groups to have little photo's taken. Kaneki didn't really get a chance to say anything because Hide was again nudging him along and soon they were both standing in one of those booths. This was another first for Kaneki, he looked curiously around at the cutesy interior with it's cartoon animals and photos of girls smiling with peace signs and cute expressions.

"Right, right." Hide was popping coins in the machine, jabbing away at the touch screen and it's many options before he stood up, swinging his arm again around Kaneki and pulling him to his chest, throwing up those peace fingers. 

"Smile Kaneki, like this!"

Hide grinned at his friend, pointing at his own handsome face as a proper example of how to smile before looking back to the screen as the count down for the photo nearly finished. That was when Kaneki leaned up, pressing a soft, tender kiss to the corner of Hide's mouth, the boy's smile fell and he looked shocked as the camera flashed.

That was the dumbest photo taken of Hide ever in the history ever and he looked, still startled with wide brown eyes, to Kaneki for the reason why. Why'd he so suddenly kiss him? The other boy was smiling up at him in a nostalgic sort of way that made his heart beat faster.

"T-thanks Hide... you really do know me well. You know I overthink things, I would have just gone home and wallowed over today, made it worse but... you just made everything better somehow and I don't know yet what I feel but I know I want you around me always... so thank you... for always being there."

"..."

"H-Hide?" Why wasn't he saying anything, Kaneki looked a bit worried but a moment later the other boy was holding on to his slim waist and trying to give him a full on pash. Kaneki had to put his hands on both sides of Hide's head to hold him back.

"N-not heeeere! Not in a photo!!" Kaneki wheezed.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day it was almost like everything was... well, normal but at the same time Hide was making a real effort to show Kaneki that it really wasn't. Things couldn't be the same again. They held hands when they walked to their classes, Hide would plant a kiss on his cheek when they parted ways and every night that week Hide called Kaneki to talk just before he would go to sleep. So suddenly such a lovey dovey atmosphere had seemed to develop between them even if still Kaneki hadn't vocalised his feelings, not in the same way Hide did.

Hide who told him he had liked him for a long time, Hide who always initiated the hand holding, Hide who would always wet his lips ever so slightly before tenderly kissing him.

What the hell was he thinking about? Kaneki mooshed his beet red face in to his own desk as the lecturer continued his class- it was the first class of the day and way too early to be daydreaming. Kaneki looked up over the edge of his desk, Hide was always on his mind lately it was driving him crazy yet at the same time he wasn't like the other man. He couldn't just earnestly look his sandy haired boyfriend in the eye and shamelessly announce that he loved him for all the world to hear. Kaneki rubbed at the nape of his neck as he pursed his thin lips together, was it really okay for things to continue this way? Hide wasn't the only one who wanted to show just how much he cared.

Kaneki peeked at his phone from beneath his desk, drawing it out of his pocket to look adoringly at the picture he'd stuck on the back of the blue casing. It was the photo from the photobooth at the video game arcade, the one where he had planted his lips so boldly upon Hide's lips and his friend was left looking like a stunned dork. Kaneki couldn't help but snort, turning his phone over and opening his messages because he had an idea.

'Hide. You have today off right? Do you mind if I come over to your apartment later? I'll bring dinner.'

The student tapped away and sent his message, he was about to flick off the phone and put it back in his pocket when it buzzed- that sure was fast!

'Hells yea! C u then! I gotta change sheetz xoxo'

Kaneki scoffed a little, clicking his tongue and smiling because Hide rarely cleaned up his apartment- what was he thinking they were going to do that required clean sheets? ...Slowly it dawned on the young man, he began to blush again and Kaneki bumped his forehead back on to his desk, banging his head a few times for good measure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, when the sun was just on the cusp of setting and the stars were starting to play in the sky high above, Kaneki arrived at Hide's apartment complex and rang the doorbell. Why had he bothered to change in to his good underwear after he'd gotten home? He really wasn't sure, this was meant to be just a nice friendly visit, he was going to cook Hide dinner but somehow... somehow he'd gotten himself all worked up to the point where the student had gone all out, dressed up and even combed his hair back. 

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaneki!" An excited voice greeted him, the door was flung open and soon Kaneki had an armful of happy puppy-dog Hide. He almost dropped his shopping bags but managed to clamp his arms around Hide's middle so the man wouldn't just tackle him on to the floor. 

"H-Hide! I'm gunna drop the bags!" Kaneki warned with a bit of panic, he had eggs in amongst his groceries to, as he tried to regain his balance. Hide's answer of course was to wrap his arms more fully around Kaneki's slim waist and pick him AND the bags up and haul him along inside his apartment, kicking the door shut. Kaneki could only sigh and fondly shake his head, since there was little else to do about it.

"Oh... oh wow, you really did clean up." He noticed the sparkling appearance of the familiar apartment, with freshly swept floors, the bed properly made and all of Hide's cd's and vinyls were neatly away instead of spilled all over the floor. Hide kindly deposited him on to the floor though the young man's hand was quick to plant itself ontop of his head, ruffling that silky black hair back in to it's more usual appearance rather then brushed neatly back.

"What'll my boyfriend think if I let him see a messy room?" Hide teased, pressing his forefingers to his own cheeks as he grinned and Kaneki unlooped the scarf he had been wearing about his neck.

"Your boyfriend has been here before, he knows your messy." The young man primly reminded the blond before both of them realised Kaneki had just called himself Hide's boyfriend and they both spent a moment, quiet and bashful.

"A-anyway, I'll get started on dinner!" Kaneki blustered, hurrying off to the kitchen and Hide followed with a spring in his step.

"Kaneki, here, here. Put this on~" His cheerful friend tried to catch Kaneki's attention, the young man turning to see what all the fiss was about- a white ruffled apron in Hide's hands- being brandished like the most lovely and necessary kitchen accessory it was... Kaneki looked rather unimpressed, he could see it still had a price tag on it, Hide had probably rushed out and bought it after his text... He swatted it out of his boyfriends hands firmly with an even firmer 'no. Kaneki was normally one who liked to please but that was taking things a bit far.

"I'm starting." He said simply, going apron-less to the kitchen counter to put his bags down, taking out ingrediants as he rummaged about for utensils. Hide had to be shooed out of the small adjoining kitchen, all his buzzing around and wanting to touch Kaneki, to pet his hair and put his arms around the waist was getting in the way- eventually he was convinced to go take a seat at the low table and wait. Hide did, like an anxious puppy waiting for it's Master he sat, watching Kaneki's back as the other man added seasoning to the rice and prepared the omlette.

Every now and then Hide would sigh, admiring the slender nape of Kaneki's neck and the wispy hairs there, how carefully and slowly his movements were, he could see how his hands shook a little with effort as he draped the omlette over the rice because he was trying hard. Really hard to make the simple meal as perfect as it could be and it was all for him. Hide bit his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side as he rest his cheeks on his palms. His Kaneki really was too cute.

"It's... nothing fancy." Kaneki spoke as he brought the two plates over, Hide sat up straight to attention and happily announced 'thank you for the meal!' before he started gladly stuffing his face though something did occur to him after a few mouthfuls. 

"Wha mad oo wanna com ovur sho suddenwee?" The curious and ever attentive Hide wondered, Kaneki didn't often invite himself over so out of the blue. If there was one person he considered himself an expert on it was his Kaneki and it seemed Hide had hid the nail on the head when Kaneki, still with only his first mouthful raised to his lips, lowered it down with a bit of a blush.

Kaneki reached in to his pocket, he drew out his phone and there were earbud headphones wrapped around it.

"I um... I'm sometimes not too good at expressing myself with words, though I guess you already know that Hide." Kaneki smiled, that smile that reached his blue eyes and made them soften. "-So I made you a playlist. Of songs that make me think of you and... the way I feel about you." He explained, of course he knew how much Hide liked to lose himself in music, when studying, on the train or even sometimes when they were together. That comfortable silence between them was just fine, when Kaneki would be reading and Hide listening to his music. He seemed to have again taken Hide by surprise, the other man had stopped his eating and was looking at Kaneki with surprise in his brown eyes.

Hide wiggled his way around the table then, so they were no longer sitting on opposite sides by next to each other, the boys fingertips did graze gently against Kaneki's upon the floor. 

"Can I hear it?" The blond asked, Kaneki bit his lip. "N-now?" He replied and Hide nodded so Kaneki unfurled the ear buds, offering them to Hide but the man only took one, he gestured for Kaneki to place the other in his ear and he did so. Those fingers shaking a little as they turned on his phone, found the playlist titled 'For Hide' and pressed play. Kaneki peeked over to the other as the first song began to play, as the rhythm beat and Hide had his eyes closed. How handsome Hide looked right then to Kaneki, with his lips just slightly parted and a look on concentration yet serenity upon those boyish features.

'Lean into my side  
Never felt alive  
Call the chants inside  
We will wait for this  
You see right through me'

The whisper soft vocals came and Hide did lean towards his Kaneki, to rest his cheek upon the other's shoulder and Kaneki leaned right back, feeling the softness of Hide's messy hair tickle against his cheek as he looked to the bookcase across from them which soon turned in to him looking up at cieling light. Kaneki squinted a little, raising his hand up to his eyes, Hide had nudged him down on to his back and was soon above him, the light above forming a halo in the man's light coloured hair as he leaned down, lips colliding sweetly with his own. Kaneki's breath hitched, he felt warm hands press up beneath the botton of his shirt and vest, raising the fabric up.

"H-Hide the food... it's going to get cold." Kaneki spoke in a hushed voice but his own hands were moving up Hide's arms to rest on his back. To draw the other closer, to ask wordlessly for more of those kisses as the song he'd chosen for the other played in their ears.

"It can wait, I want to kiss you Kaneki." The blond answered just as softly, as if the moment would be ruined if they spoke any louder then the quiet lull of the lyrics of their song. Kaneki bit his lip and nodded, fingers holding on to the back of Hide's jacket.

"Then kiss me-"

**Author's Note:**

> //More to come! If anyone has any requests/nice things to say feel free to message me here or on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: http://mewtt.tumblr.com/ //


End file.
